


[ggad] [GGad] 隔壁班经常“偶遇”的漂亮“姐姐”

by Paul_wid



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Albus Dumbledore, M/M, Top Gellert Grindelwald
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-10-13 05:23:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17482010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paul_wid/pseuds/Paul_wid
Summary: GGad和ggad，强迫、女装、小妈、ntr、电车.avi这依然是一篇不值得多想的小h文。设定中年盖和少年盖是父子，小邓是少年盖的同校同学兼暗恋对象，却其实是是中年盖秘密包养的情人。ad表面上是好学生，其实是被GG包养的小情人。有天为了满足GG穿女装的要求去找他，然后被ad的同学，也是GG的儿子小盖认出来了，小盖出手试探后，美好的初恋幻想破灭，发现ad原来是个骚/气的小碧池，gg再也忍不住，在公交车上就办了他。ad被欺负得全身痕迹，xue里被小盖的东西射满，出轨事实瞒不过GG，哭着被按在膝头狠狠打屁股。





	1. Chapter 1

阿不思扯了扯短到过分的短裙，小高跟皮鞋根本走不稳。他知道他背着书包穿着女生制服的样子十分清纯漂亮，几乎一出现就惹来了整条街的目光。他甚至看见有人偷偷拿手机对准他意图拍照。“这太羞耻了”他只能期待他的不自然只会被解读成少女的羞涩，而不会被看出来其实是个穿着女装去Daddy那里“做客”的不要脸的男孩子。

对，阿不思是个男孩子，还在读高中，才16岁的他脸上还有些婴儿肥，白皙丰润的脸蛋透出红晕，雌雄莫辩的纤细骨架完美隐藏了他的真实性别，半长的过耳发更是让他看上去就是一个青春可人的女高中生。今天Daddy交给他的任务是要穿着女孩子的衣服去找他。他本可以打车，但……穿着女装的隐秘快感有些欲罢不能，这感觉未免太好了。他看上去和普通女生没有两样，尽管他的书包里放着十几个套套以备Daddy的不时之需，没有人知道他其实是外人眼中品学兼优的学生会主席阿不思，大街上男人们投来的赤裸裸的饥渴眼神竟然让他的小穴有些微微湿润了。他多么痛恨自己的放荡，想必这就是Daddy的目的。  
他咬着嘴唇怯生生跟着人群挤上了公交车，这里不是始发站，车上早就已经没有了座位。这趟车简直无时无刻不是高峰期，扶住扶手他也只能勉强站立，而几乎是刚站定他就感觉到身后有个火热的身躯贴了上来。他浑身都僵硬了，这是谁，他想干什么？会被发现么？身后那人最初只是靠的近了些，那股火热几乎完全贴上了他的屁股，试探地碰了碰他的大腿。

阿不思浑身像触电了一样，被这一下抚摸惊得动弹不得，那电流一样的火花迅速点燃了四肢五脏六腑，他整个人都好像被丢在火焰里炙烤，身后的那气息熟悉又亲近。大手起初只是抚过敏感的大腿内侧，往上攀爬到腰际。在他腰窝上轻拢慢捻，痒痒的，细瘦的腰肢被环住。随后那双手就好像笃定了他不敢反抗，伸进了他短得可怕的百褶裙，坦坦荡荡在他屁股上捏来捏去。好像把玩一只熟透的桃子，非得把蜜桃挤出甜美的汁水不可。阿不思瞬间就湿了，后面那人身上的气息似乎非常熟悉，他几乎一瞬间就有了反应。可是，可是等下还要去见Daddy，他这个样子，怎么可以，被Daddy发现一定会被狠狠惩罚的。阿不思呜咽着轻轻扭动，想扭开身上作乱的手。而那手的主人却一只手抓住他晃动的小屁股，另一只手在那圆润极富弹性的两团肉上拍了两下，似是不许他跑。阿不思都要哭出来，他这是自作自受，一定是对他淫荡行为的惩罚。

那人借着人群的掩护，不老实的手又游走到了胸前，他似乎一点也不惊讶手下玩弄的是男孩子的身体，一点也没有停顿，指尖掐上了阿不思胸前的凸起。阿不思不由得捂住嘴，这太刺激了，胸口的刺痛升起一阵麻痒，他根本受不了这个。每次Daddy只要稍微含一下舔一舔就可以让他湿得一塌糊涂，脑中电流劈啪作响。而这个人非常没有分寸，不仅重重掐上，还没轻没重地整个揉弄，阿不思知道他下身已经不成样子，他不敢让Daddy看出来自己在路上就随便发情，他试图使出最大力气推了推后面的人，无奈随着几次剧烈刹车和加速，他一点力气也没用上，后面的那人故意借势把自己硬挺的东西顶向阿不思柔软的腰和臀，仿佛示威。更绝望的是，阿不思现在此刻竟然很想那人的大家伙就这么进来，捅进来，填满他空虚的小穴。对方亲了亲阿不思红彤彤的耳廓，似乎很满意阿不思摇着屁股渴求自己，两根手指伸入小穴内浅浅扩张，阿不思只听到背后噗嗤一声哂笑，这羞耻更磨人了。他知道自己的私处已经湿得不行，火热的内里缠住他的手指不让离开，身体深处燃起一阵空虚，一股股水液缠绵不绝，极度渴望被什么东西狠狠捅进去填满。幸而对方耐心已经用尽，草草扩张了一下就刺入了那迷人的穴口，毕竟再不进去，这甜美蜜桃的汁水就该顺着屁股缝流下来了。

阿不思几乎是一下子就要攀上高潮，那巨大的龟头，一点点把穴口撑大，再一丝丝嵌入内里，好像打开一只紧闭的蚌，一点点破开，才最得乐趣，而阿不思的穴口最为敏感，被这样逼迫着充分感受被填满的滋味，那空虚终于被满足。在这大庭广众之下，就这样无耻地和不知道是谁的人苟合，而公交车的剧烈晃动给了后面的那人肆无忌惮抽插的极好掩护，那体内肆虐的玩意儿一下一下都顶进最深，填满他的身体，他被有力的律动干得腿软，那人极为体贴地掐住他的腰，另一只手不停玩弄他的乳尖。阿不思被前后夹击，被当个婊子一样的对待，既耻辱，又忍不住爱上了这种感觉。他已经无法思考被Daddy发现会是什么后果，他只希望这条路长一点，久一点。乳尖又酸又涨，小穴被挤压碾磨到酸软连连，他极力忍住呻吟，在极度的紧张害怕里，攀上了高潮。他脑海中好似噼里啪啦放着漫天演化，全身肌肉都绷得很紧，把身后那人死死绞住，那人索性不动了，尽情享受被缠紧的快乐。待得他稍微从高潮中恢复回来，就乘胜追击，继续拍击着阿不思的小屁股，在最敏感脆弱的那一点上来回撞击，用足了力气把阿不思逼到崩溃，直到嫩穴里终于喷射出清泉一样的液体，一股股浇灌在他的性器上，这才满意地射入了阿不思体内的最深处。

阿不思虚弱地抓紧扶手，感到体内的巨物终于稍稍餍足，从体内拔出，不知带出多少黏滑液体，正顺着自己大腿根部一路下滑。他已经不敢去想自己淫乱的样子。还没等到站的车停稳，就拨下头发遮住满眼春色，随即急匆匆捂住裙子，极力并拢颤巍巍的两条长腿，头埋得极低极低地，下了车。

阿不思越来越焦虑，无论走了多远，他都能感觉到背后两道滚烫眼神紧紧盯着他，他本能地知道，就是知道，刚才那个人一直在身后，躲甩不掉，挥之不去。

那个人，还跟着自己！直到这个时候，阿不思才终于开始懂得害怕。他心理斗争了无数次，拿出电话又放下，最终两眼一闭，点开了Daddy的号码。

备注是“小凤凰”的号码打来的时候已经比约定的时间晚了十分钟。格林德沃有些生气地接过，在听见电话里抽抽噎噎的哭泣声时血液几乎停止流动。  
搞清楚了小凤凰所在的地址之后格林德沃敢保证他只用了三分钟就赶到了现场，他的小美人一袭制服短裙，修长双腿连膝盖都笔笔直，裙子刚刚遮住小屁股，白生生的脸颊上全是泪痕，美丽水亮的眼睛如今哭得又红又肿。他一看就心疼了，几乎是把小凤凰抱进了车里，连发生了什么都不敢问，就火速往他的酒店公寓赶去。

 

盖略特在看见那个“小美女”被谁接走的时候宛如被一桶凉水当头浇下。

他今天本来一如往常一样期待着和那个美丽的身影在公交车站来一场“偶遇”，盖略特认识他，阿不思邓布利多作为他最讨厌的那种学生会主席，怎么会不认得呢？可他偏偏长了一张那样的脸。天使一样的面孔。微微卷曲的红发留得比较长了，有时候看上去简直就是温婉文秀的女孩子，红唇饱满，皮肤粉白。话很少，有时候眼神里好像含着雾气，远山一般的双眉凝结着怅惘，即使被他逗得忍俊不禁，也掩不住重重的少年心事 。  
截然相反的人，他好像是一个神秘而温柔的人生真相，一直吸引着盖略特去探索。他知道阿不思很多事情，他知道他每天七点出门，晚上十点钟才回家，晚上甚至继续照顾妹妹弟弟到深夜，他父母早亡，为了养活弟妹，阿不思不仅学习极度自律刻苦，还要为了补贴家用去餐馆打工。

要不是对阿不思如此了解，他也不会一眼认出今天早上那个清纯可人得好像不属于这个世界的”漂亮姑娘“就是阿不思。他好像着魔了一样跟上了那个纤细的身影，又好像不受控制一样地和他贴得极近。当他的手指不听使唤一般抚上那丰腴饱满的大腿根的时候才发觉自己对阿不思的了解还是太少了。比如他穿成现在这样。比如被他轻轻抚摸也不反抗，反而欲拒还迎的现在这样。甚至更过分一点，他开始触碰揉捏屁股的时候，不仅不再推拒反而颤抖着流了一屁股水的现在这样。盖略特在无穷狂喜和激动中终于找回了一丝理智，既然这样，就没必要客气，他下身早就硬得发疼，从看见阿不思穿成女高中生的羞赧模样开始，就已经硬得发疼。

可是他怎么也没有想到阿不思竟然和自己的父亲有染。那车上下来的人赫然就是自己已经45岁的父亲。他抱着年纪足已做他儿子的阿不思上了车，接下来发生什么几乎是可以想见的。他回想了自己父亲那银河星斗般的情史，红发蓝眼，文静秀雅。正是他的口味。回想阿不思竟然一反常态，那个样子穿着女装，盖略特就血液冲上头顶。他的暗恋对象，竟然给自己父亲做了小情人。

盖略特把格林德沃酒店公寓的大门拍得震天响，等不及里面做出反应，他就凶狠地踢开大门，而他眼前所见几乎令他睚眦俱裂。他的甜心被柔软的皮绳紧紧捆缚四肢，跪坐在格林德沃身下。

小甜心身上斑驳鞭痕青青紫紫，纵横交错遍布整个脊背，尤其是蜜桃一样的屁股，就那样毫不遮掩地敞开在眼前，他肖想了很久的，不久前才把玩过的，丰满弹性的雪白饱满的屁股，此刻布满了被鞭打和掌掴后的红痕。而那天使一样令人心碎的面容正侧对着他，格林德沃的巨物正在那嫩红唇瓣里肆虐。

看见自己儿子闯入，格林德沃也只是抬了一下眼皮，他早就见怪不怪。格林德沃抓住阿不思火红的长发，强迫少年将自己吞得更深些，少年本就哭红的双眼看见盖略特以后哭得更凶了，之前被训诫的时候就已经叫到嘶哑，此时只有被顶到深处才能呜咽出几声委委屈屈的哭声，泪水漱漱而落，啪嗒嗒掉下来把地毯洇湿了一个圈。

但格林德沃什么时候管过这些，小凤凰胆敢背叛的惩罚远不止这些，招惹别人来玷污自己，弄脏了本该属于他格林德沃的身体，震怒过后，他竟然不忍心真的下狠手，实在是过于宽厚仁慈。或许是这只几度振翅欲飞的小凤凰实在太合他的心意，才会格外舍得给机会。格林德沃闭上眼享受着阿不思温暖柔嫩的口腔，细细享受调教的果实。

“盖略特，你来的可真不太合时宜。"  
"不过……当然。虽然不是个好时机，但总该给你介绍一下阿不思。因为从现在开始，他就是格林德沃夫人，或许可以称之为，你的妈妈了。”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 他想错了，这不是独自开在荒野的玫瑰，这支玫瑰早在含苞待放之时就已经被自己的父亲亲手摘下。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 漂亮姐姐的后续……
> 
> 喜闻乐见的逼奸小妈。SP提及

恶俗的偷情小妈剧情  
ggad和GGad

“有钱就行？嗯？阿不思 邓布利多，讨好我爸不如讨好我，你以为格林德沃夫人这么好做，我爸的常驻情人没有一打也有七八个。想爬上他床的各路狐狸不知道多少，每个月都花样翻新，没有重样过。只有我，只有我这样的傻瓜才会以为你是纯洁的缪斯，没头苍蝇一样地付出真心！”盖略特揪住阿不思的红发，逼迫他转过头看着自己，少年肌肉分明的有力双腿夹住他的盆骨，狂浪地骑着阿不思白的发光的肉体，丝毫不加节制地大力挺入进出，带出一波波汁水，响亮的肉体碰撞声和湿乎乎的黏腻水声。   
阿不思向来安静，他眼神惨淡迷离，蓝汪汪的眼睛发着灰，就那样望着他，那是他熟悉的倔强神色。

嫉妒的酸楚席卷而来，盖略特并不是一个坏脾气的人，但是他总是想起那日他当着自己面被格林德沃射在脸上，那天使的面孔上，滚热的白浊流淌下来，格林德沃还伸出拇指粘上他嘴角的精液，让这人间的天使一点不剩地舔舐干净。狂热的嫉恨烧遍了他的心胸，他腰下更加不肯留情，骑得更狠更用力，他只想疯狂地占有，拭去一切别人的痕迹。让这饱受蹂躏的玫瑰只留下他的专属印记。

“你没钱为什么不来找我，我会帮你！你为什么要去给我爸做小的？”盖略特被妒火烧得神志不清。“你就这么淫荡？想要人上你？我爸比你大了快20岁！“ 阿不思低着头任凭愤怒的少年在自己身上发泄怒火，他知道自己有罪，于是摆出一副顺从的态度，甚至希望这位少年更加粗暴地对待自己，这是他的罪孽，也是他应得的惩罚。

果然，盖略特被他这副自我牺牲的模样刺激得更加恨意丛生，他狠狠撞击着阿不思身体里的那一点，又扣着他的腰，不许这颤抖在高潮边缘挣扎的小鸟儿逃脱他的桎梏。他要让阿不思痛，要让阿不思登上极乐巅峰，要让阿不思记住谁才是他的主人。

他深情地抚摸着邓布利多身上青紫肿起的可怜痕迹，又拍拍阿不思的屁股让阿不思趴好，把他的那口好屁股翘得高高的，他尺寸不小的阳物在那两瓣滚圆的肉丘中间进出，然后他就毫不怜惜地打上了他圆乎乎肉滚滚的屁股。新伤旧伤加叠让阿不思忍不住哀叫出声，他再也无法保持平静，随着此起彼伏的巴掌声啜泣起来，每被打一次，下身小穴就夹得更紧，这样的姿态让盖略特微妙地满足，恶意地捏住胸前两粒乳尖，邪邪微笑着问道“是我爸干得你爽，还是我干得你爽？你倒是说说，我和他，谁大？谁更加能满足你淫荡的身体？”  
阿不思羞耻得把头埋在枕头里，只看得见一头秀丽浓密的红发，颤巍巍姿势像小兔子一样可爱。“别问了，盖略特，求求你，别问了。”  
盖略特并不满意，但他总算放过了让阿不思撅起的屁股，将他翻过来，拉起两条长腿驾在肩膀上，把大腿分得更开。  
“他是这样干你的吗？还是从后面干你？我最了解我爸，他一定最喜欢你给他口交、掐你的腿根。他舔过你下面吗？你下面的那张小嘴口感一定很棒，他肯定不会放过这个。让我想想，那老家伙床技了得，光舔你，你就能高潮了吧？被他舌头舔的感觉怎么样，告诉我，你是不是被他舔得骚得不行，只想被男人的大屌捅穿？你们什么时候认识的？老天，我要是他，一秒钟都不会浪费，马上就能办了你，你快说，你被他干了多少次？他是不是每次都要射在你最里面？”

阿不思被他越来越下流的逼问气到崩溃，泣不成声，恨不得一巴掌打死这个小恶魔。他终于被逼到了绝境：  
“够了！盖略特！他是你父亲，不要再说了……我知道那天是你！”

盖略特停都没停。  
“哦？是吗？你发骚的小穴看见有男人要进去就迫不及待的流水，是我还是谁，有区别吗？说得好像你会摆出一副贞洁烈妇模样似的，假如是个别的什么人，你是不是连样子都不做一下就让别人射进去了？没错，昨天是我。我还以为是什么端庄的阿不思小姐，没想到是个故意穿短裙勾引男人的骚货。我坦白，我本来不过就是那点傻帽的心思，谁知道我们的大小姐一点架子都没有，大腿屁股就这样慷慨地露在外面给人操。所以姜还是老的辣，真是佩服我爸的生意头脑，这样的小荡妇娶进门，老子上了儿子上，这买卖划算，钱花的值。”  
看到阿不思听着这口不择言的羞辱，嘴唇抿起，泫然若泣，蓝眼睛忧伤地紧紧闭上，在极度痛苦中备受煎熬，盖略特好像终于好受了一点。他恶意地靠近阿不思的耳垂，轻轻含住那软肉，轻轻咬啮，他的声音温柔地好像午夜的情人。“我的手指上还沾满了格林德沃夫人的水呢。”  
“啧，真湿。“盖略特报复性地往阿不思红肿的穴里塞了两根手指，那穴肉被多次侵犯而依旧粉嫩，被扩张到不堪重负，却又不计前嫌地热情缠上他的手指。盖略特笑着把阿不思翻过来，撑着肩膀匍匐在阿不思身上，恶意地按压着他备受蹂躏的乳头。  
邓布利多全身都是鞭笞的痕迹。盖略特不知道自己家老头子什么时候有这样的爱好，但将心比心，如果换做他，也不会放过这样的机会。  
他弯下身，环住这娇嫩的玫瑰，紧紧搂住他的肩膀，进得更深了些，让这朵花为他绽放，好像要揉碎花瓣挤出水来。他满意地让阿不思饱受折磨的臀部被拍打得一片通红，被粗暴叼起的乳尖酸胀得发麻，那绵软火热的紧致内壁被粗大肉茎捣弄得一塌糊涂，吸附着对方不肯他离去，整个人软烂得好像可以拧出水，恨不得化在盖略特健美的身下。

他们是一起攀上巅峰的，本来就在高潮边缘的阿不思终于被允许释放出来，绞紧的穴肉吸得盖略特把精华全部释放在他体内深处。被这滚烫液体一激之下，疲于刺激的穴道终于喷涌而出大股清泉一样的液体，他竟被盖略特干到潮吹了。

阿不思无助地捂着脸，悔恨的泪水夺眶而出。明明是格林德沃夫人的他被丈夫的儿子再次占有，他都不敢想象自己是这样的无耻之徒。倒是盖略特，心情显然好了不少。他饶有兴致地继续探索着阿不思的内径，预谋着再来一次。阿不思竟然能潮吹，这太性感了，他只想知道阿不思还能做到什么有意思的事情。他洋洋得意地想，不知道他那个讨厌鬼老爸有没有这个本事把他干到潮吹。他从侧面搂着阿不思，数着阿不思漂亮的瘦骨支棱的蝴蝶骨，从侧面缓缓挺动，这个人是他的，谁都别想抢，哪怕他爸爸也不行。要是阿不思是女孩子，他一定要带走阿不思，让他年年给自己生孩子，看那个老头子还能有什么办法。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 竟然还有后续我也是没想到。
> 
> 续女装小妈梗的GGad训诫篇，GG鞭刑处罚小邓出轨。老格也没想到小邓出轨的对象是儿子，不用你们说，我也好期待修罗场。
> 
> 以及，果然是亲父子，大小格都想独霸小邓给自己生孩子。

“屁股抬起来，阿不思。”

男孩努力摇了摇短裙都遮不住的屁股，被撕破的短裙聊胜于无地盖在饱满的翘臀上。他在巨大的羞耻中把屁股翘得更高了，颤巍巍等待着下一阵鞭刑雨点般落在自己身上。

“你在害怕吗？我的性感少女？”

耳畔甜蜜地低语奏响了惩罚的前奏。

这不是男孩第一次受训诫，他喜欢男孩打扮成洋娃娃模样，在女孩子的身份下，他的某些特质更加释放得肆无忌惮，那乖巧精致的天使面孔露出羞耻淫欲的表情，绯红的脸颊、湿漉漉的睫毛、乱糟糟的细软红发极有活力地贴在脸颊，楚楚可怜的蓝眼睛，若是再撅起婴儿粉的嘴唇索吻……  
少年惊惧得感觉到格林德沃蹭在自己背上散着滚烫热气的下身越来越大，他的小穴微微紧缩，湿润的小花紧张无比，看上去更加濡湿。

格林德沃只是用鞭稍轻轻敲了敲阿不思大腿内侧，敏感的少年就被轻微的瘙痒激起微弱情潮，他好像一只掉出巢穴的瑟瑟发抖的雏鸟一般预感到暴雨将至。  
这个年纪的孩子在格林德沃面前就像水一样透明。格林德沃时常能轻易发现那双蓝眼睛里的野性和不甘。  
他知道阿不思想要什么，但这个可怜的男孩背负了太多，时常憎恨自己又失望于无能为力，在煎熬中等待被救赎，又渴望解脱。

所以很难说这是一场单纯的惩罚。

格林德沃拂过男孩紧张蜷紧的后腰，冰凉的手指尖所到之处浮起一片鸡皮疙瘩，手掌贴在最敏感的腰窝，将女士上装褪得更高，露出纤细腰肢和白腻腻的胸脯。  
第一鞭挥起来的时候，呼起一阵风声，脆生生一鞭落在丰满的臀部上，即使在这种情况下，善于隐藏心思的男孩也始终不肯放开压抑的理智，短促的哭喊之后，男孩蓝汪汪的眼里已经蓄满了泪水。  
白生生的屁股被抽得抖动，慢慢染上了层浅浅嫩嫩的粉色。

格林德沃欣赏着，可惜阿尔看不见这美景。

阿不思，你的小屁股真的很享受，看啊，他美味得就像我家阿不思最爱的蜜桃布丁。

小男孩终于等来了开场，他知道这还远没有结束，屁股上火辣辣的疼痛是训诫，是警告，是强者的宣示占有的标记。  
格林德沃热衷于跟他的小屁股过不去，他的屁股被一鞭鞭抽得生疼，极有技巧的鞭刑抽破了他的百褶短裙却没有真的划伤他的皮肤。如今只有几丝布料勉强挂在高挺的屁股上，看上去就像经历了一场激烈的强奸，这几缕布料不仅没有任何遮羞，只衬得这场景更加污浊情色。阿不思柔软的屁股交错无数红痕，他被刺激得不轻，疼痛让他短暂地失去思考能力，脑子里沸腾的思想暂时地安静下来，这疼痛唤醒了他的触觉，让这样隐秘的自轻自贱任取任求畸形地呼应性的快乐，唤醒他更大的快感。

啪！  
又是一声脆响落下，阿不思被脊背上的火热疼痛拉回现实，滚烫热度爬上后背，那处大约已经红了一大片。他死死咬着丝绒垫子一角压抑哭声，泪水已经淌湿了枕垫。格林德沃扶起他的腰，把这美丽的小屁股再抬高一些，又在他腰下加了几层软垫，细细裹着少年膝盖，不让他的膝盖跪伤。

沾了姜汁的软鞭所到之处仿佛燎原之火，阿不思浑身都被点燃。这滚烫的疼痛昭示着他的存在，而他跪屈的姿态，羞耻中升腾而起的情欲正赤裸裸地向格林德沃展示自己的臣服。他臣服于这个男人强硬外表下的温柔，他臣服于这个男人极其强悍的自信、坚定的人格。他是这个男人圈养的金丝雀，橱窗里的美丽新娘，他要捧上脆弱的真心，他甘愿奉献自己能给的所有，他的一切，甚至可以更多一点……

阿不思现在已经红得好像火烧云，他白皙的耳朵尖现在是玫瑰一般的粉色，臀部和大腿内侧的敏感细嫩地带被鞭子打出烧灼的热烈痛感，又混合着姜汁在那细细密密的痛里火上浇油，几缕汁水顺着起伏的肩背汇入臀缝，从那玫瑰色的花蕾处淌过，那瞬间的刺痛令人无力抵挡，在这极大的刺激之下阿不思几近高潮。

格林德沃掰开阿不思的紧锁的双唇“叫出来，我的性感少女，尽到妻子的责任，取悦你的丈夫，让我听见你甜美的呻吟”。阿不思泪眼朦胧地乖顺含着格林德沃的手指，任其在口中搅动，玩弄着自己的唇舌。他已经湿得一塌糊涂，被鞭刑过的身体处于异样的敏感中，轻微触碰就足以使这小雀鸟惊惶不已。他的全身都被格林德沃打开了，像是被异国君王征服的土地，每一处都被打下君主的印记，不可侵犯，不可背叛。  
他保持着跪服的姿势，膝行上前，主动解开了格林德沃裤子的系带，被这双无辜的蓝眼睛注视，谁的心里能不泛起柔情。他邀宠般主动咽下格林德沃的巨大，乖顺地艰难吞到最深，格林德沃被他口中软肉包裹挤压舔弄得越发坚硬。他扣住阿不思的后脑勺，拉住那细软的红色长发，在那温热的小嘴中反复抽插挺入，软滑舌头舔着少年生涩而小心翼翼的反应异样地满足了他，这个孩子如此爱他依赖他。

他第一次在男孩柔软小嘴里射出时并不急于抽出，男孩乖觉地咽下所有精液，餍足地好像舔弄他最爱的柠檬味糖果。他被那温柔讨好的吸吮给又弄硬了，性爱关系永远不是单方面的，他的男孩总是自能在惩罚中寻觅到乐趣，享受其中。他站起来抽出阳物，啵的一声脆响清晰可闻，阿不思羞耻地紧闭双眼，任水光淋漓的巨大阳物拍打在自己脸上，他樱红的小嘴瓷白的肌肤衬得阳物更伟，淫荡情色至极。

他当然不会放过少年高翘的双臀，那里被皮鞭和姜汁蹂躏得软红烂熟，高热得好像发烧，理所应当地，那处的小穴早就湿得一塌糊涂，期待着他的占有。他揉了揉那处紧致的肌肉，被湿滑黏腻的液体流了一手。那里刚被陌生人进入过，这令格林德沃恨极妒极，自己的宝贝被别人染指，他永远无法克制这样的怒火。除了要挖出那个色胆包天的混账的眼球，用残忍的手段断绝他的人生之外，他也不可避免地恼恨上了对这朵美丽放荡的玫瑰花。只是鞭子而已，还不够，远远不够平息他的怒火和叫嚣的占有欲。他手上力度更大，正按在肉粉的鞭痕上，男孩忍不住痛呼出声，格林德沃再也不打算克制，就着跪地的姿势狠狠贯穿了男孩年轻单薄的身体。  
阿不思再次被填得满满当当，几乎灵魂都被挤到了嗓子眼，他长叹一声。终于进来了，他实在太大了，每次都好像破开自己，被撕裂成两半。无措的男孩不知道如何让格林德沃稍微息怒，只得盲目地迎合着格林德沃有力的挺送。每一下都钉入最深处，酷似惩罚，却也像情人无处发泄的爱意。他都一一承载下来，无声地彰显顺服和奉献。

男孩湿哒哒的红发沾湿了贴在太阳穴上，格林德沃难得起了恻隐之心，他捧起男孩的膝盖弯，抱着让他躺在床上，让阿不思青春丰美的双腿死死得箍紧他的腰，这个姿势进入得更深了，这个面对面的姿势让他也因此能看清楚阿不思的每一个细微表情。看着他慢慢靠近，搂住格林德沃的脖子，这只脆弱的鸟儿鼓起勇气把柔软的胸脯袒露在猎人的枪口，年轻稚嫩的脸庞竟透出些慈悲。美丽的小鸟战战兢兢献上一切，格林德沃说不清是厌恶还是兴奋，他憎恨地被这个年轻男孩隐忍坚韧的灵魂击中神志，又迫不及待地享受他毫无保留的爱和奉献。蒸腾而起的占有欲把他放在热火上炙烤，毁灭和保护两种极端的幻想卷起龙卷狂风，让他在他体内越来越凶猛强悍席卷一切，恨不得把他的性感玫瑰连枝带叶拔起，在他身体里播下不可磨灭的种子。如果阿不思是女孩子，处境绝对会相当不妙。他一定会让阿不思全身都染上他的情欲味道，用精液占满他的子宫，一胎又一胎给自己生孩子，没有停歇。


End file.
